Heroes of Olympus: The Fifth Horseman (On Hold)
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Because of some stuck up new kid, Percy feels betrayed and ignored that is until he becomes the Fifth Horseman. Now, Vengeance must save the people who ignored him when Hyperion returns with a revenge plot. Originally called Vengeance Returns.
1. Rise of Vengeance

**Aaaaand I'm back!**

**VR: I get the fact that "Percy gets betrayed" fanfictions are so old but I just wanted to do this.**

**Luke: The author of this fic doesn't own any characters or books of Rick Riordan.**

**VR: What the heck? Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Luke: This is Fanfiction, anything's possible. Oh, and he doesn't own Darksiders as well.**

**Vengeance Returns**

* * *

Percy's life was going so great until that one fated day. A new kid named Gian Fist, son of Ares began to spread false rumors about Percy just to make himself look good in front of everyone except Jason, Piper and the Hephaestus cabin. One time, he was framed for ruining the Demeter cabin's plants. Even worse, he saw Annabeth kissing him. Percy had enough and left the camp. In the woods, he encounters four strange figures.

"Who are you guys?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"We are the Four Horsemen. We are the forgotten servants of the Olympians. I am Death, and these three are my siblings, War, Fury and Strife. What are you doing out here, son of the sea god?"

Percy took a deep breath and explained his troubles from the arrogant son of Ares to being cheated on by the girl he refused godhood for.

"We see now. You are indeed very powerful. How would you like to join us?" Death asked.

"We horsemen will stay together until the very end." War replied.

"Yes. I wish to join you under the condition that I will continue to serve the gods my way." Percy replied with a smirk.

"I see. You must understand that our power cannot be used against the gods and demigods. Do you still wish to join us?" Death asked.

"I still want to join you for a new reason to live on." Percy answered.

"Welcome to the family brother, you need a new name to look the part." Strife said in a Stoll brothers kind of way. Percy instantly replied,

"How about Vengeance?"

"A fitting name for our new little brother." Fury said.

Death and War gave Percy/Vengeance new weapons namely the tomahawk Deceit, the bow Fear and the twin hidden blades Innocence and Hatred. (He's like Connor from AC3.) The best part was his new horse named Justice who had the ability to go at very high speeds on the water or under. After donning a new attire which looks like an assassin outfit though the hood resembles a wolf. Percy smirked as his new brothers and sister returned to their place.

"There's no need to run away anymore. I am Vengeance, rider of Justice and I shall serve the Olympians in my own way."

* * *

**The "forgotten servants" part was some idea I thought of.**

**Sorry if the chapter is too short. I just resumed writing.**


	2. The Horrible Memories

**Chapter Two: The Horrible Memories**

* * *

A young girl in a jacket with her hood down was walking the streets in the morning until she is drawn into an alley. A demonic figure leaped at her. It was Dr. Thorn the Manticore.

"SOMEONE, HELP!" the girl cried.

"No one's gonna stop me this time. Hah..."

Those were the last few sounds that came from Dr. Thorn before an arrow to the brain took his life and returned him to Tartarus. Percy/Vengeance shot Dr. Thorn.

"Hmph. He's gonna need more than that to make a meal out of someone."

The girl, still in panic, crawled to Vengeance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Come with me, I will take you somewhere safe." he replied.

Vengeance called for Justice and brought the girl up behind him. In a flick of the reins, Justice prepared. Vengeance turned to his passenger.

"You may want to hold on to your lunch and me."

In a second, the horse galloped so fast it rivaled that of a Ferrari's.

"What's your name?" Vengeance asked.

"Z...Zoey Brighton." the girl replied.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine. Don't worry, Camp Half Blood will take you in."

"Why? The only thing that has been happening to me was causing poison ivy to grow everywhere."

"I see, you're a daughter of Demeter."

"Demeter? As in Greek myth Demeter?"

"Yes. You see, the gods of Greek and Roman mythology are real. I myself was once known by many things in Camp Half Blood. Speaking of Roman, do you know Latin?"

"No sir. I knew Ancient Greek as a kid."

"Good. At least I'm not causing a mix..."

"What was it like for you during that time when you were at camp?"

Zoey's question caused Vengeance/Percy to recover his memories about those ill fated days.

* * *

FLASHBACK

When Gian Fist was claimed as the son of Ares, girls began to flock over him. Percy, Jason and Piper rolled their eyes.

"He is quite a ladies man." Percy said.

"Yeah but he took on the Lydian Drakon alone with no training!" Jason said.

"Despite a few cuts and bruises." Piper said.

At first, Percy thought that Gian's arrival will result in his life becoming even better, it didn't. Katie claimed that Percy trampled some plants from the Demeter Cabin. The son of Poseidon was still to blame for a few more minor problems. When he called for Annabeth, he saw Gian making out with a blonde girl in the forest.

"I love you, Gian."

In an instant, the voice was so familiar, it broke Percy's heart. (You can easily guess who it is.)

Heartbroken, Percy snuck out of the Poseidon cabin with Riptide and his backpack. (You can guess what happened next.)

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Percy/Vengeance managed to come up with an answer.

"Well, Zoey, the camp will train you to become a leader, a warrior, and a hero."

"Cool!"

"Alright, we're here."

They stopped near the entrance of Camp Half Blood. It was night time so no one noticed them.

"I have a favor to ask you, Zoey."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take this pen and show it to the demigod named Jason Grace. Ask around for him and click it in front of him and say to him that an old friend says hello."

"You know him?"

"Yes. I was a Greek and he was a Roman. We were friends regardless. Now go, Zoey. And may the gods guide you."

"Thank you. But you never told me who you are."

"I was a hero of Olympus. Now, I ride to serve them my way."

In an instant, Zoey ran for the camp after Vengeance gave her Riptide. The young horseman gave his first passenger one last smirk before riding off.

* * *

Jason just woke up, walking like a drunk Hypnos camper. He visited the Poseidon cabin only to find it empty. He already knew something was not right. He knocked on the Aphrodite cabin. Mitchell answered.

"Hey, Jason. If you're looking for Piper, she's hanging out with Nyssa."

"But have you seen Percy?"

"Nope."

"Jason!"

Jason and Mitchell turned to see a young girl with a pen.

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm Zoey Brighton. I'm a daughter of Demeter. Speaking of which, the man who brought me here told me to show you this, Jason."

She showed Riptide and turned it into a sword. Both men were astonished.

"Who gave this to you?" Jason asked.

"A man on a horse claiming to be your friend."

Jason was shocked. He told Mitchell to escort Zoey to the Demeter cabin after giving him Riptide. He began to look for Piper. She was in Cabin 9.

"Piper! Nyssa!"

"Hey, Jason."

"Percy's missing and I think I found someone who may have some info about him."


	3. The Prophecy of Light

**Chapter Three: The Prophecy of Light**

* * *

"W...What do you mean Percy's missing?" Nyssa asked.

"I didn't see him in his cabin and this new girl brought me Riptide." Jason replied as he showed them the pen.

"Who's the girl?" Piper asked.

"Her name's Zoey Brighton. I don't know how but she knew that she was a daughter of Demeter. Someone must have told her on the way here."

They continued to discuss the problem and later get joined by Reyna, who came to visit until it was campfire time.

"Now, let's see if the girl is Demeter's daughter." Nyssa said as the group went to the campfire.

Apparently, Zoey was claimed instantly by Demeter. It was going great until Rachel began to speak a prophecy:

_Beware the Titan of Light's rise_

_In the city of love and vice_

_The lost hero returns in pain_

_Riding his steed through heavy rain_

_The wolf king battles on light's side_

_To fall as the Four Horsemen ride_

* * *

With that last word, Rachel fainted. Chiron and Mr. D were shocked. They tried to discuss Hyperion's return and Lycaon joining him to no avail.

"The lost hero? What does that mean?" Jason asked Piper.

"Is it Percy? It did mention a steed and he's missing." Piper answered.

"But we know the city of love and vice. It's France most likely."

"One more thing: The Four Horsemen? Who are they?" Reyna asked.

"That's something we don't know for sure. Tonight, we find Percy. Piper, contact Leo. Reyna, contact Hazel and Frank. I'll go find Thalia. The hunters can help us, somehow."

He gives the girls one drachma each before performing their respective tasks.

* * *

It was night time and Jason, Piper and Reyna met near Thalia's pine. On the road, they hook up with Leo and Festus. After filling him in of more important info, the group flies on Festus, to find their old friend and the lost hero.

* * *

**Sorry about the sudden update. The last line of the prophecy sounded weird in my opnion so I changed it. It will still mean the same, though.**


	4. Fiery Temper

**Chapter Four: Fiery Temper**

* * *

"So Hyperion's coming back?" Leo asked.

"Yes. The prophecy said that a Titan of Light will rise." Piper replied.

"And Lycaon is gonna help him." Jason said.

"It also has something to do with 'The Four Horsemen'" Reyna said.

"That sounds odd."

* * *

Apollo was sad. The gods declared that Ares' new son will lead the war against Hyperion and Lycaon and they turned their backs on the Four Horsemen, who served them long ago. He decided to go find Percy. The light god turned his Sun Chariot into a Ferrari and as he started it up, Artemis opened the door and entered the co-driver's seat.

"Why're you here, Artemis?"

"I'm going with you to search for Percy and possibly make contact with the Hunters."

The sun god groaned. He lost his happy-go-lucky attitude after the council.

"Fine, but it's gonna be a rough ride."

"I don't care. Just drive."

* * *

"Guys, we've been flying for like forever. I say we take a rest." Piper said.

"And eat. I'm hungry." Reyna said as her stomach grumbled. Jason's and Leo's stomachs also grumbled. Luckily, Piper managed to pack some human currency to eat at Starbucks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy/Vengeance was enjoying his work. He found a Drakon under Grand Central Station and killed it before the mortals could even find out. He decided to rest in an open field.

"I can finally continue to serve the gods, away from that cheating viper."

* * *

An hour later, Jason, Piper, Reyna and Leo found Vengeance, who just woke up.

"Is it really you, Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Hehe. You caught me, Reyna." Vengeance said, laughing.

"Why'd you leave camp?" Leo asked.

"To feel better with myself. My new siblings, the Four Horsemen gave me this chance."

"Feel better? Why? What about Annabeth?" Piper wanted an answer.

"Don't you dare speak about her in front of me!"

"Hey! What did Annabeth ever do to you?" Jason asked, angrily.

"You don't understand it at all, Jason. I refused godhood to be with her after Kronos' defeat. I fell with her to Tartarus to keep her safe, and I refused godhood AGAIN! Just to be with her! And yet she dumps me for that snake-like son of Ares!"

"Percy, stop, calm down!" Reyna shouted.

"Shut up, Reyna! I refused godhood TWO TIMES to be with her! And this is what I get in return?! She has no place in my life anymore! You four will not drag me back to Camp Half-Blood OR even Camp Jupiter alive!"

Vengeance loses his temper as he draws Deceit. Jason drew his sword and Riptide, Reyna brought out her spear, Piper unsheathed Katropis and Leo summoned a fireball and a hammer. Before anything could happen though, Jason and Reyna get their weapons shot off their hands. It was Strife.

"You didn't really have to intervene, Strife." Percy/ Vengeance said, though the gunner Horseman simply shrugged it off.

"Vengeance, we are brothers until the end and at the same time, I really wanted to intervene."

"I can handle myself, brother. Just go." Vengeance said, causing Strife to shrug it off.

"Fine, see you on the flipside, bro."

With that, Strife made a portal to the Horsemen's secret lair and entered it, leaving behind a dumbfounded Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna.

"Did that guy just call you 'brother'?" Reyna asked.

"Now, do you see who I really am?" Vengance asked.

"B...But there's a prophecy about you and the other Horsemen." Piper said.

"Really now? Let me see."

Piper handed Vengeance a paper containing the prophecy. He simply called for Justice, rode him and burst through the field in the speed of a bullet train.

* * *

When he was far away from them, Vengeance read the prophecy.

_Beware the Titan of Light's rise_

_In the city of love and vice_

_The lost hero returns in pain_

_Riding his steed through heavy rain_

_The wolf king fights on light's side_

_To fall as the Four Horsemen ride_

* * *

"Why are me and my new siblings involved in this? And why are Hyperion and Lycaon joining forces?"


	5. Lycaon's Vice

**Chapter Five: Lycaon's Vice**

* * *

Artemis and Apollo manage to find Percy/Vengeance, but he wasn't really willing to talk to them. The son of Poseidon turned to the Twin Archers and said,

"If it's about the stupid prophecy, then let's spill the beans somewhere else."

"No. We should talk about this now." Artemis said. "We should tell you the city of love and vice."

"Love? It's Paris. My mom and Paul are on a vacation there."

Apollo began to speak. "Hyperion is rising there, and as you are aware, Lycaon is joining him. The Four Horsemen were destined to strike Lycaon down in the prophecy."

"I still don't understand why Lycaon is doing this."

"Percy, Lycaon is playing a dangerous game. Every move he makes will result in the loss of innocent lives." Artemis said.

"What about that bastard, Gian? Isn't he the star of everyone's eyes right now?"

"Apparently, yes, he is going to lead a combined force of Greek and Roman demigods to deal with Hyperion. We need your help, Perseus. We need you."

"Why don't you go rely on that 'perfect' son of Ares? If I remember right, you also hailed him as a Hero of Olympus when the gods visited and I was being framed for messing with the Stoll brothers' pranks."

"Why do you still harbor a grudge against him? He totally killed the Lydian Drakon untrained!"

"I bear only a normal grudge against him. I have an intense one on Annabeth."

"So what?! She still loves you!"

"GET HER OUT OF THE DAMN EQUATION, ARTEMIS! JUST LEAVE!" Apollo and Artemis flinched at the young Horseman's sudden outburst. Without saying a word, they left.

* * *

Percy's mother, Sally was on a vacation in Paris with her new husband, Paul Blofis. She just got back from shopping and opens the door.

"Paul, I'm home!"

There was no answer. Sally started to become suspicious.

"Paul? Honey? Pau...AAAAAAH!"

What she saw was her husband's ravaged corpse. Sally was heartbroken and scared out of her mind only for it to get even worse when she hears a voice.

"Because my new ally wants revenge against your son, I think I'll just kill you." It was Lycaon. Panicking, she ran for the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Before she could attempt to use it though, Lycaon pounced on her and murders her in cold blood with repeated clawing and biting.

* * *

Back at the Lair...

"What should we do?" Fury asked. "We're involved in this new prophecy."

"We can't just ignore it. We must fight." Death replied.

"But what about our secret?" War asked.

"Now we really are debating on what to do here. Where's Vengeance?" Strife asked.

"He decided to go visit his mortal parent. He could use a break after all." Death replied.

* * *

Percy arrived at France after galloping through the Atlantic Sea for almost two hours. He leaves Justice behind near the docks and goes to visit his mother, until he saw a crowd and an ambulance. Percy thought,

'No way.'

After pushing through the crowd, what he saw was horrifying.

"THAT'S MY MOM AND STEP-DAD!" He screamed as he went near the dead bodies of his mother and step-dad. The paramedics bringing the bodies to the ambulance stop to comfort Percy/Vengeance.

"W...What happened?" He asked weakly.

"A neighbor investigated and found them dead. He said that they looked like they were attacked by wolves. I'm sorry, monsieur, for your family." the paramedic replied before heading back to haul the two dead bodies into the ambulance. With that, the crowd dispersed. Percy was still on his knees on the sidewalk. It began to rain. He screamed out,

"YOU WILL DIE SOMEDAY, LYCAON! YOU HEAR ME?!"


End file.
